


Allister Dabs

by rubychan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dabbing, Flossing, Gen, dude just wants to be spooky, lads probably obsessed with tiktok and insta tbh, poor aliister, raihan is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan/pseuds/rubychan
Summary: raihan is a terrible influence, he should not babysit this spooky child
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Allister Dabs

“C’mon Alli!! You can do it little man!!” 

Allister could stand the patronizing comments, but the idea of all the other gym leaders watching him as he stood in the break room of the Motostoke Stadium, it didn’t give him as much anxiety as it would be if he was surrounded by complete strangers… Yet it was still almost too much for him, thank Arceus he had his mask with him and his Pokemon on standby in case he needed them for comfort. 

“Guys if he doesn’t want to do it we shouldn’t make him...” Allister turned to his adoptive older sister, Bea always did look out for him, but he wanted to do this. He needed to, for his own sake. 

He shakily put his hands up, and the room went silent. The young gym leader made his hands into fists and stood them at his side as he remembered the video Raihan had shown him on his Rotomphone. 

Speak of the devil, Raihan spoke up, “HE’S DOIN’ IT, MATE!!” 

Leon spoke up from beside him, “YEAH!! GO WHITE BOY, GO!!” 

The other Gym Leaders started to cheer as well and Allister was glad no one could see his flushed face from behind the mask as he flossed. 

After a solid twenty seconds he remembered the last bit… “Ah crumbs… Nothing left to it, but to do it, I s’pose...” he thought to himself. 

He raised his short arms up near his head pointing to the right, with his face looking in the opposite direction. 

“YEAH!!! HE DID IT!! WE KNEW YA HAD IT IN YA ALLI!!” 

He put his arms down and slumped to the floor, defeated. He knew Gengar would need to give him lots of snuggles tonight…


End file.
